


Franco

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Lucien Grimaud is a Cutie, Sign Language, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien loses his best friend, Franco, and he and Treville must go on a daring mission to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franco

"Papa? Papa Jean?" Treville could hear the tears in Lucien's voice. He rolled over to face the young boy in the dark.

"Let me turn on the light," he said quietly, flicking on the lamp. Richelieu stayed asleep.

 _I lost Franco_ , signed the little boy.  _I can't find him anywhere._

"Shh,  _petit_ , he can't have gotten far. Let's go and look for him." Treville pulled himself free from the covers and took Lucien's hand. The boy rubbed at his eyes. His hair was slightly damp and smelled of strawberry shampoo, and he was wearing blue button-up pyjamas patterned with red paw prints. Gently Treville led him back to his bedroom.

"Did you try looking under your bed?" he asked.

Lucien nodded, sniffling. He released his hold on Treville's hand to sign:  _He's not there. I can't sleep without Franco._

"I know,  _petit_. Don't worry. We'll find him." A quick search confirmed that Franco was not in Lucien's bedroom, and the boy moaned in despair. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Shh, it's okay. Maybe he's downstairs somewhere."

Wordlessly Treville lifted him up and rested him on his hip. Lucien was a little too old to be carried now but he wasn't heavy for the veteran. Treville made a show of checking behind the sofa and in between the cushions, as well as on the dining table and in the kitchen cupboards. Lucien sniffled into his shoulder.

Finally Treville went into the laundry room. "Look,  _petit_ ," he said in a hushed voice.

Wearily, Lucien pulled his head from Treville's shoulder and looked in the direction he was pointing in. On top of the washing machine sat a little grey donkey. Lucien beamed. "Franco! Franco!" He reached out his hands and Treville went closer so he could pick up the toy. He buried Franco into his chest, and Treville took him back upstairs.

He lowered Lucien into bed and tucked him in, the little boy's hands still firmly clasped around the donkey. "Good night,  _petit_ ," he murmured, kissing the boy's forehead. "Sleep well."


End file.
